1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination toy for combining panel pieces themselves, or combining a panel piece with a base plate, such as a jigsaw puzzle or a fitting toy, and in particular, to such a toy in which an interest is increased and an intellectual training effect progresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As prior art combination toys, a jigsaw puzzles are known, in which a sheet of thick paper having a picture or pattern drawn thereon is divided into a plurality of panel pieces respectively having special shapes, and the plurality of divided panel pieces are combined to complete the picture or pattern, and fitting toy is also known in which a panel piece having a special shape is fitted into a base plate formed with a recess having a shape corresponding to the shape of the panel piece.
In the prior art combination toys as mentioned above, for example, in the case of the jigsaw puzzle, a main factor which excites an interest is a process to complete a picture or a pattern by combining panel pieces, and an appreciation of the completed picture or pattern. Also, in the case of the fitting type toy, an interest is excited by making up a shape corresponding to a specific idea such as an animal or a vehicle by fitting individual panel pieces into recesses, or a process of fitting panels into specific positions of a base plate constributes to the effect of intellectual training.
It cannot be denied that even with the prior art combination toys, a certain degree of interest is excited, and an intellectual tranining effect can be expected corresponding to the interest. However, a sufficient effect is not attained, and a need always exists for new and improved children's toys.